I'm With You, Forever
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Everything in Steven's life is changing, most of it is out of his control. But Connie is there for him, he won't be alone. Maybe he can't change everything the way he wants, but as long as his Connie is with him, he can deal with any change, even the bad ones.


**My first purely Steven Universe fic, this will be exploring headcanons of mine and what I want to see happen in the show, mainly having Connie help Steven deal with all the stress he's under and maybe a glimpse of what could happen if Connie snaps at the gems for not seeing how Steven is feeling. I own no aspect of the show, this takes place after Season 6 Episode 8 **

Steven had been planning to do this for a long time, and well, with everything around him changing faster than he could get used to, he wanted to make sure he still could, before someone else caught her eye.

"Come on Universe, don't think like that, Connie would have told you if she had a new friend," Steven rationalized. Still, with everything going on, he had his doubts, he hadn't even seen Connie in weeks. He grabbed a picnic blanket and a picnic basket, as well as a few juice boxes and some biscuits with a jar of strawberry jam, his guitar, some plates and knives and some napkins. He walked up to his favorite spot on the hill overlooking the city and Little Homeworld and texted Connie, asking her to meet him there. He set up the spread and sighed. He strummed the guitar as he waited for Connie to get there. He saw her walking up the hill

"Hey Steven," she smiled when she saw him. They hugged then sat down, Connie saw the small spread

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something before something else changed," said Steven who then picked up his guitar and started to sing

"Everything around me is changing

But you're the constant in my life

I love you more than I can say

I have from the first time you fought at my side

And you mean more to me,

than anything

In this whole big galaxy

Because

You are my Universe

I need you by my side

Every step of the way

And Every day

So long as I can Say

That you Are my Universe

The only one in this Galaxy

For me,

So please just answer this one thing

And make my heart sing

Connie will you be mine

Won't you be my girl," He finished the song and looked at Connie, there were tears of joy in her eyes and her hands were over her mouth, all she could do was nod. She bounced into his arms, hugging him

"Yes! Of course, I'll be your girlfriend!" laughed Connie. Steven hugged her, closing his eyes and smiling. This was one change he would happily accept. They lay down on the blanket cuddled close to each other.

"This must be how Ruby and Sapphire feel all the time," smiled Steven.

"No matter how things change, I'll always be by your side," said Connie

"I love you," smiled Steven

"I love you too," said Connie, they kissed and light enveloped them, there on the blanket now lay Stevonnie. They now had shoulder-length hair, Connie's shirt, Steven's pants, and Steven's flip flops and pink jacket.

"Woah, cool!" Stevonnie said as they looked at their new outfit. Something else felt different, they didn't want to stop being Stevonnie, Steven and Connie didn't want to be apart ever again.

"I might have to talk to Garnet," Stevonnie said, shouldering Steven's guitar and packing up the stuff from the picnic. They went to the house.

"Garnet, Can we talk to you?" asked Stevonnie

"Sure," said Garnet

"Would it be bad if Steven and Connie became, like you, fused forever?" asked Stevonnie. Garnet looked at the fusion next to her.

"Steven is a key factor in the fate of the galaxy, we need him, there are many gems still not comfortable with the idea of fusion, they might not accept solutions coming from a fusion," said Garnet. At this, Stevonnie unfused.

"WELL MAYBE I'M SICK OF SOLVING EVERYONE ElSE'S PROBLEMS!" shouted Steven before he ran up to his room. Connie has seen this coming, her boyfriend had too much stress on him. She ran up after him and pulled him close.

"Maybe being Stevonnie permanently won't work, but I'm still here, I'll always be here," said Connie.


End file.
